- UNLINK -
, and |singers = RUBY *DEX and DAINA (chorus) |producers = Tenshi~Akari |links = }} Background "'- UNLINK -'" is an original song by Tenshi~Akari featuring Ruby, with DEX and DAINA in the chorus. This is Tenshi~Akari's second original work featuring Ruby. Succeeding versions Lyrics Every time that you kept turning away from the feelings I showed you from my heart, Every time you made me want to cry while praying we'd somehow make it alright, When you showed that things weren't going your way, oh, it's more than enough to tell me That these emotions carry on more that can just meet the eye It's time to face it, Our feelings from the beginning have faded to nothing We're holding to long lost ties, But, yet, when you take my hand, I almost lose myself in a moment of undying love That takes us right back where we started, Making the same mistakes over again Down and discouraged, all the times that we can't seem to win, From all of our struggles in the hard-knock life we're livin' 'Cuz it's driving me crazy! How can we make it through? Over and over again, it's the same old cycle With the problems that unlink all the love that used to draw me to you Sick and tired of the pain that you cause me, it's taking a toll upon my mind Sick and tired of your outright lies that keep holding me within your bind All that love you showed just feels like a lifetime of fantasies long forgotten I should've known better than to let my poor heart get caught up You know I love you, But I can't take all this heartache you're causing me, baby! So you need to know That if you can't make a change, and stop with all the lies and excuses you keep makin' up, I'm gonna write you outta my life, if there's no saving this broken exchange! Down and discouraged, all the times that we can't seem to win, From all of our struggles in the hard-knock life we're livin' 'Cuz it's driving me crazy! How can we make it through? Over and over again, it's the same old cycle With the problems that unlink all the love that used to draw me to you Now ends the long lines of the chains that you'd shackled me in, I'm done with your jivin', 'cuz it's not worth just giving in Y'know, it's driving me crazy! All of the things you do! Over and over again, it's the same old cycle With the problems that unlink all the love Because I'm down and discouraged, all the times that we just couldn't win, From all of our struggles in the hard-knock life we lived in 'Cuz it was driving me crazy! How did we make it through? Over and over again, with the same old cycles And the problems that unlinked all the love... External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring RUBY Category:Songs featuring DEX Category:Songs featuring DAINA